Cultural Differances
by TheWildMeower
Summary: When Jalen and James friend from childhood is stuffed into a suit while working at Freddys, Jalen is ready to put his life on the line to avenge their murdered friend Chris. His street knowledge wont help him against murderous animatronics.
1. Chapter 1

Cultural Differances

Chapter 1

"Come on, Jalen!" James said, urging jalen to come back into his house. "Dont do it! I already lost one friend to those crazy robots! We can figure out another way, maybe. Torch the place at night? I dont know, but please dont go!" He knew it was too late. Once Jalen had an idea, there was no stopping him, and now that his friend was killed he needed revenge. And hopefully he would find some answers.

Jalen Smith. He was a Afro-American man in his mid twenties with a fade haircut. He was always an emotional person, often getting in fights with people when he heard them say something about james behind his back. Jalen, James and chris go way back. All the way back to kidergarten actually. His parents were friends, so they would often get them all together to hang out. Chris' mom died when he was young, and his dad was a very poor man. Chris needed money, so he took up a job at the pizzaria. Worst decision of his life. He only lasted 3 nights, but before he was stuffed, he told james and jalen all about what was going on. Chris thought he could handle it. He was wrong.

Jalen started to get angry. "I NEED to get some kind of closure man. Im sorry. You know i will be fine. Im always packin heat!" Jalen said, reminding James that he was going to work with his gun. "I only got a job there for this reason. Once its done, things can go back to normal. I owe it to Chris and his family. Now i have somewhere to be. i will see you later."

Jalen stomped away not even bothering to look back at his best friend. He made his point. He got into his brand new Dodge and drove off to work. _I really gotta pay him back for this car_ Jalen thought. James bought both of them their dream cars with all his drug money he needed to blow. Jalen plugged his phone in with an aux cord and started to play his favorite artist, J. Cole, while on the way to work. It was a 15 minute drive so he had some time to jam out.

15 minutes of _for your eyes only_ later, he pulled into an empty parking spot at his new job location. Fazbears pizzaria had only opened a year ago, and still looked brand new. He had never been to any of their resturants because his parents never had enough money. He opened the double doors to the resturant, and imediatly noticed the three shiny, almost toy like, animatronics on the stage. Around the stage where smaller dining tables for families to eat and watch the band preform.

Jalen sighed, as he wished he could have gone to something this nice as a kid. He walked over to the door labeled **MANAGER** in bold black letters and knocked twice. "Hello? Mr...uhhh... well you never actually told me your name, but its Jalen Smith, the new nightguard. We spoke on the phone. You were going to give me a tour before tonight." A few moments of silence passed, before he heard a chair squeak and footsteps slowly moving towards the door. The door jerked open, and a man with a very bad thining hairline who reeked of alcohol opened the door. He had a bottle of hennessy in his hand.

"Hey, Jalen." He said. "My names..." He burped loudly before looking back at Jalen. "My name is Lance Williams, but just call me Lance. So, a tour? I can do that." He said as he threw the now empty bottle back in his office and guided Jalen down a hallway. "Well here is your office. That tablet on the desk is what you will use to check the cameras. Well, thats it for the tour. Ill be in my office if you need me." Lance said before walking away. "Dickhead." Jalen said under his breathe. He sat down in the leather chair, and put his feet up on the desk.

About a half an hour passed before Mr. Williams came in the office, and stood in the doorway. jalen was listening to LoveHate thing by Wale when he noticed lance in the doorway, quickly putting his feet down and turning off his phone. "Well its 1 minute till 12. Im going home now. See you on the flipside, and good luck." Jalen's boss said as he walked away. Now it was just him and the robots. The night bell rung, and Jalen picked up the tablet. He looked at the show stage for almost a minute straight, staring angerily at the animatronics who ended his friends life.

The tablets screen went fuzzy, and when it went away, the Toy Bunny was gone. "Ready to play now, are we? Well, Jalens here waiting for ya." He flipped through the cameras only to find the bunny staring at the camera in kids cove. "Come on, enough with the theatrics! You dont scare me, ya freak!" Jalen yelled. The Bunny gave a smirk at the camera, almost saying 'have it your way' before leavng the cameras range. "Thank god. Come on, you know where i am!" Jalen would soon regret his words. He looked up at the single dorrway infront of him to see the blue bunny staring back at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Jalen parked his car in front of Chris' house, and turned off the radio. "Damn. I love that song." He said, before walking along the stone path up to Chris' house. "Hey Chris, open up! Its Jalen." A few seconds passed before the old oak door creaked open just enough for Chris to poke his head out. "Oh, hey Jalen. Come on in." He said. Jalen stepped in, noticing Chris' house was a mess. That job must really be getting to him, Jalen thought._

 _Chris had dreadlocks just like Allen Iverson, his favorite player. He wore glasses, but not because he needed them to see. Chris had a 76rs Iverson jersey on, with a t-shirt under it. "So, whats up Jalen." Chris asked, sitting down on his gigantic leather couch. "I wanted to see how you were holding up. I know that job is taking a toll on you bro. I can tell. Im worried about you." Chris had a depressed look on his face. "I dont wanna die, man."_

 _..._

It seemed like an eternity had gone by since Jalen first spotted the bunny in his doorway. He just sat there, too entranced by the bunnys green eyes, to reach for his gun. The instant Bonnie made a move forward, Jalen pulled out his gun, only to find he was out of bullets. _Shit. How could i forget to load the clip?_ Jalen thought. Hearing the click of the empty gun, the toy bunny took the oportunity to charge Jalen.

Time seemed to slow down for a moment, once Jalen saw the angry face of the bunny lunging towards him. He had only mere seconds to react. He ducked under the desk just as the animatronic was about to hit him. Bonnie flew into the wall behind Jalen, and a loud crack was heard. Jalen didnt bother looking back as he stood back up and ran out of the office. He had no idea where he was going, as the manager didnt give him a good tour.

The nervous night guard ran frantically away from his office and into a room that looked to be some kind of area for the younger kids. He could barely make anything out in the dark room, but he saw a long dining table and hid under it. He tried to breathe quietly but he was panting from all that running. Jalen never was in good shape.

There was a loud, computerlike, screeching coming from the corner of the room, but Jalen wasnt in the position to ask questions.

 **Ring Ring**

The morning bell. Thank. God. Jalen collapsed under the table from a combination of stress, exaustion and dehydration.

"Jalen? Is that you? What are you doing under the table?" Mr. Williams bombarded him with questions for what seemed like forever. He crawled out from under the table and stood up, replying only with "Rough night. Sorry." Jalen walked down the hall back to the main room, where he saw the animatronic band on the main stage, looking perfectly fine. Funny how they inflict all this harm without any damage to themselves.


End file.
